Alone
by wendybird
Summary: One accident, one arguement. How far can one person be pushed to a point were they will do the unthinkable. Prologue and Ch. 1. I decided to upload this story again.
1. Default Chapter

**Alone**

By Wendy

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, they belong to Clamp.

Prologue 

----------

__

Life…

It's something that people take for granted.

We never really think about it, let alone talk about it.

We're usually more worried about other things…

Like getting to work on time, whose turn is it to do the dishes, or why won't my pen work. 

We are too busy trying to accomplish the goals that we set that we forget the one thing about life. 

It doesn't matter how much, or how little, an individual has achieved; the end results are always the same.

Death…

It's a word that people usually don't bring up in their conversations because maybe they don't really give a care, or maybe they are afraid of it.

Who wouldn't, dying means that you can never experience the things you did when you were alive; that means you'll never see the blue sky, feel the green grass underneath your feet, or even smell the pollution in the air. 

Never again will you be able to interact with others, share a laugh with your friends, or tell that one person in your life that you love them.

Life as you know will soon fade away, a black blanket of death will engulf you and one word runs through your head as you take your last breath…

Alone…

This is pretty much a summary of my life…well it will be in a few minutes. I never thought that my life would be so short, so incomplete, and so…lonely. Sure I had my share of friends, we laughed, we played, but they were just friends. I never met that special person, who would always be by my side, who would understand and care for me, and more important, someone who loved me back. And with what I'm about to do now, I guess I'll never meet that special someone.

I never really knew why I owned a gun, I guess it was for protection, my family always thought that guns were dishonorable and preferred to fight with swords. I was brought up this way and even though I fight with swords, I still bought a gun. I guess it was the way it was made that lured me towards it, the color, the shape, and the size that was able to make me buy something that was considered evil by my family. 

I gingerly took the gun out of the box and set it on my desk, taking one last look at it. 

"How can one little gun carry so much power?" I mumbled to myself. I grabbed the gun, surprised at how cold it was against my flesh and more surprised how well the handle fit my hands; it was like we were meant to be. 

"Ok, how hard can this be. Place gun near head, pull trigger, then the suffering will stop. Doesn't seem too hard", but it was_._

For some reason I felt that I was being watched, but by who and where. I looked up and saw them, a pair of eyes telling not to pull the trigger, to give life a second chance. _'Sakura' _was looking at me, telling me to stop and not make the biggest mistake of my life. 

**__**

If that was Sakura-chan telling me to stop, I would have, but the one staring at me was just a stuffed animal. No wait, not just any stuffed animal, it was a bear, my 'Sakura' bear.

"No I can't do it in here, not with 'her' looking at me." 

I placed the gun on my lap and wheeled myself into the living room, where there was no bear. **_Well I guess it's now or never_**. I slowly lifted the gun to my head, my hands shaking, making me wonder if I was nervous or scared, maybe even both.

****

I wonder if they received my letter, would they care, cry, worry, or would they be happy because the 'Chinese brat' is finally gone. 

I started to apply pressure to the trigger and in a few seconds I will be free, but my mind was still on Sakura. 

3…

**__**

Arigato Sakura, for being such a good friend.

2…

**__**

Gomen Sakura, I never wanted to do this to you.

1…

**__**

Aishiteru Sakura, always and forever.

…A scream_…_

…A shot_…_

…Then silence_…_

----------

To be continued…

__


	2. Morning

****

Alone

By Wendy

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, they belong to Clamp.

Chapter 1

****

Morning 

----------

1 month ago

----------

It was a sunny and warm June morning, the birds were singing, shops were opening, and the leaves from the cherry blossoms were fluttering around the passerby's. To everyone, it was a start of another beautiful day, but for Syaoran it was another day of wasted time added on to his life. 

**__**

I should be happy like everyone else; it's a nice day and also the last day of school but for some reason I'm not, why? He snorted at his own question**_. It was the phone call that's why, amazing how one call can turn your world upside down. _**

Syaoran slowly made his way towards school though he would have gladly stayed at home, but he had already missed two days and didn't intend on missing anymore. 

**__**

If I missed the last day of school, then everyone would be curious and I don't want that to happen. 

He never really liked to tell his problems to others, sharing his burden was just not his style but with Sakura he told everything. Maybe it was the trust they developed during their card capturing days or the tight bond between their friendship that Syaoran is always able to tell her everything that's on his mind. Well, almost everything and today he can add another "do not tell" to his small list, he would eventually tell her, but not now. **_I just can't believe that-_**

R-I-I-I-N-G-G-G-G 

The ringing of the school bell, telling Syaoran that his first class has already started interrupted his thoughts. **_Great! Now I'm going to be late, hope I don't get detention_**. He quickly ran to his class, memories of the call were forgotten, for now. 

----------

Syaoran ran though the school trying to get to class, praying that his teacher wasn't giving them a summer project to do but when he opened the door his eyes widened. This was far worse then any homework assignment; this was the day Syaoran feared the most.

"Well I'm glad that you could make it Mr. Li, now can you please take your seat while I continue on with this slideshow of my trip to Europe last summer." The sensei simply said. "Oh and here is a picture of my wife and I standing next to the indoor pool at the hotel we were staying at." 

Groans could be heard from the students and thoughts of throwing a chair at the projector were on everyone's mind.

"Good morning Syaoran, how come you weren't at school for the past two days? Asked Sakura, keeping her eyes on the slideshow. "It's not like you to miss school."

"Um…w-well I wasn't really feeling g-good, so I d-decided to stay home. I-I guess it was something I a-ate for supper." **_Hope she believes my excuse, but knowing her she won't_**.

Hearing his story, Sakura turned around in her desk to face her friend not believing a single word he said.

"You're lying."

**__**

She's good 

"N-no I'm not, it's the truth. I d-didn't feel well."

"Syaoran stop lying though your teeth." 

**__**

She's very good

"Ok you're right I'm lying, but how did you know?"

Sakura sighed at this question. **_This guy is hopeless; it's so obvious that he's not telling the truth, does he still think that I'm still the dense girl during our card catching days? Men._**

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

"Fine then. First you were stuttering a lot, which means, unless you're having a communication problem, you were not telling me what's really on your mind. Second, two days ago you went out for supper with Tomoyo and I. You ordered a **fresh **garden salad, so unless you ate a cockroach you should be fine. Lastly, your eyes are all red and puffy which means that you were crying." Her face quickly changed from a look of annoyance to worry. "So please Syaoran, tell me what's wrong. You know I don't like it when one of my friends are crying, especially you. When you are sad, so am I, I just can't stand seeing you hurt. I promise I won't tell anyone else, including Tomoyo."

Syaoran couldn't help but blush at what Sakura had said, he never really knew she cared for him that much. He always thought that he was just one of her friends and nothing more. **_Guess I'll be telling her sooner then I expected, but not during class._ **

"Sakura, I-I can't tell you now, not here."

"Well we both don't have a class before lunch, maybe we could meet up somewhere."

"Yeah, how about we meet at the court yard?"

"Ok, court yard at 10:45, is that alright with you?"

"To see you, any time is good."

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush, she quickly turned around hoping Syaoran didn't see her face. But she could hear him snickering behind her, which caused her to become even redder. 

Syaoran always thought that Sakura looked adorable when she blushes, but making her blush always included pain. He was always rewarded with a kick in the shin or a smack to the head, today's prize was a pen perfectly thrown at his head.

"Ouch, I never knew angels threw so hard?"

Her face turns redder, next item thrown her pencil.

"You know what? You're cute when your face looks like a toma-."

SMACK! With a well aimed throw it's game, set, and match for Sakura. Chose of weapon, her shoe. 

"Kinomoto! Li! If you two are done flirting I would like to continue on with my slideshow, and Sakura please pick up your shoe." The sensei's booming voice interrupted their little game.

Only now did the two card captors realize that the whole class was watching their little show and enjoying every minute of it. What made it worse was the teacher's comment causing the two to blush a deep red, and suddenly their shoes, or shoe, seemed really interesting to look at. 

This was going to be a long class.

----------

10:45a.m, at the court yard.

Sakura quickly ran to her destination, questions kept popping up in her head, and she was hoping that Syaoran would answer them. As she entered the courtyard, Sakura saw him sitting on one of the benches deep in thought. **_Just what is he thinking about?_** Upon hearing Sakura coming towards him, he quickly greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Sakura."

"Hi Syaoran, so do you feel like talking now?" questioned Sakura.

At first he hesitated, debating whether to tell her or not. Sakura saw this and felt a little disappointed that he wanted to keep this to himself, but if he didn't want to say anything she would leave it at that. However he decided to talk.

"First of all you were right, I didn't get sick but it sure felt like it. It happened two days ago; when Tomoyo dropped me off at my apartment after supper, the phone started ringing as soon as I unlocked the door. When I picked up the receiver, they told me that they were calling from Hong Kong. T-they told me that…t-that-"

"Are you Li, Syaoran?"

Startled, the two teens looked up to see the school councilor, Mrs. Taki looking down at them. 

"Hai, I'm Syaoran."

"Thank god I found you so quickly, may I please have a word with you alone?"

"Of course." Syaoran replied as he got up and followed the older woman.

Sakura watched as the two walked over to the other side of the courtyard, wondering what Mrs. Taki had to tell him and what was so important. **_Could it be related to what Syaoran was trying to tell me earlier, something that occurred in Hong Kong so powerful that it reduced my little wolf into tears. I'll have to ask him when he comes back, what could have possibly upset him that much?_**

"NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!"

Sakura's head quickly jerked up trying to locate where the outburst had come from, her eyes laid onto Syaoran. Without thinking, she quickly rushed to him. 

"Syaoran I'm sorry, but that's what they told me." Mrs. Taki simply said, trying to calm down the young teen but failing.

Syaoran couldn't move, couldn't speak, his mind was still trying to process everything that Taki had told him. He didn't want to believe her, he wished that it was just a cruel joke they were playing on him, but it wasn't. He felt Sakura put her arms around him pulling him into a hug, like what a mother would do for her child. She kept asking what happened, he wanted to tell her but no words came out. He finally did the only thing he could do, he ran. He ran from the two shocked women, he ran out of the school and into the streets not knowing where to go. He just kept running, trying to leave this nightmare behind him hoping that he could escape his problem by pushing himself to the point of exhaustion and when he wakes up, none of this would have occurred. 

He knew that he couldn't change the past, what had occurred has already been written in stone. One more chapter added to his life making it seem like a never-ending novel, waiting for more pages to be written in. Till one day, the last pages will be filled and the book will be finished, setting him free from the worries and problems.

But he has only reached the climax of his life,

Filled with sorrow and pain.

For now, only one word can describe him,

Alone.

--------

To be continued…


End file.
